


God's Farm II

by Sexsuna



Category: Jrock, Megaromania (Band), 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Coprophagia, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Latex, M/M, Multi, Other, Pig sex, Scat, Sexual Training, Threesome, Zoo, Zoophilia, animal husbandry, animal sex, cocksucking, mysophilia, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizari recieves his own treatment during his stay at Kisaki's special-purpose farm, where he is trained to be a good piggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Farm II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/gifts).



*

Sui was not in his pen next in line when Mizari woke up. Gone, wherever he was taken... Mizari shuddered at the thought. He heard someone whistling past the weathered wooden door to the barn, which stood ajar; soon steps followed and someone entered. He thought it was Rame; it sounded like him. Nowadays they all looked the same to Mizari, he couldn’t tell them apart; they were all daemon-faced monsters in his eyes, and would deserve nothing less than a bullet between the eyes, or equally bestial torture to that which he had endured. He would have to escape; he couldn’t stay here. He was so hungry. He couldn’t eat that stuff they fed him – shit or whatever it was mixed up with something else.

“You’ve got to eat, piggy,” the man who probably was Rame said. “Or you’ll wither and die. We don’t intend to put you on the slaughterer’s table just yet. Eat.”

Mizari snorted arrogantly at him.

Rame called for someone else at the door. “Mizari keeps refusing to eat!” he said. “We’ll have to do something about this.”

“I guess we’ll have to put her in the pig-suit and try to get her mated with a boar. Maybe that will improve her appetite.” Riku, standing in the door frame. “She’s a real bad-tempered sow, that one.”

Mizari kept quiet for fear of further punishment. He realised he was not in a very good situation right now, and talking back could well make it worse. If only he could maintain his mindfulness...

“Sounds good,” Rame-monster said. He tied the leash to Mizari’s collar and tugged as he opened the gate. Mizari stomach felt bloated; he had been keeping it in for a good twenty four hours, ever since before they were taken here. But... he wasn’t going to let them win... he would find a way out. He didn’t care what Sui said. It had been necessary to urinate, but he had done so in the corner, and quite successfully been able to control his dick with his hands not to squirt it all over the place.

They took him on a trip out of the barn, to a small dirty wooden shack opposite outdoor enclosures of cattle, pigs, sheep and horses; and quite a few boys on their knees. When Mizari saw them, frolicking mostly naked in the grey bitter weather, he turned his eyes away. He didn’t want to see them, to think of them, for in them he saw himself. He was ashamed.

They entered a small room with lockers along the wall. Some staff room, it was, judging by the sofa and television and bathroom door he could make out. Before they took off the leash and undressed him (removed his harness, that is), they put a blindfold over his eyes. That way, if he tried to get away, he wouldn’t be able to know much of where to go. Not that he could run far on his knees. Besides, the doors were all locked.

There had been escape attempts (Mizari did not know of them), but as it was quite far from any settlement, surrounded by inhospitable barren grassland and forested perilous cliffs, all had been caught within an instant by the tracking dogs and their handlers.

Mizari struggled lamely as they dressed him in that tight-fitting pink latex suit and zipped it up in the back on top of a wooden table. There was a hole for his arse and one for his cock – he felt the airy draft down stairs – as well as two small openings for his nipples. The outfit had some kind of fastenings, which Rame-monster and Riku-beast proceeded to tighten, so that he was forced to have his elbows and knees down. His hands were made fast to his shoulders, and his legs folded and bound severely, with feet up towards the buttocks. Not a very agile specimen, it hurt Mizari’s arms, though some of the feeling in his legs was numbed after the surgery to disconnect the muscles.

The elbow and the knee portions of the outfit had some kind of hoof-like supports, which made it more bearable to walk like so. Riku or Rame, he wasn’t sure who, lifted him up and put him down on the floor. He moved a little, a few exploratory steps, if they could so be called. The hooves made noises against the wooden floor. There was no sneaking like this, Mizari thought despondently.

And for the final piece to the new design, Rame buckled an open mouth gag around Mizari’s head, along with a new matching pink collar to which was tied the leash anew.

Even if he had tried to talk, it would only be grunts, moans and drool now.

 

*

“Look at this little thing,” Rame said softly as he touched Mizari’s cock which dangled miniscule between his legs. “It’s erect, but still so small!”

“Kind of cute,” Riku said. “Though hardly very usable.”

“You’re hard,” Rame observed from the vast bulge in the front of Riku’s shiny PVC trousers, “do you want to stick it in this little dirty sow? I’m certain that she cannot wait to be bred.”

“A good idea,” Riku said. He unzipped the front, and pulled out that fat erection; sweaty already, he spat on it to wet it some more, stroked it. Then he put one hand on Mizari’s buttock as he knelt down behind him. Mizari moaned and drooled, but who would heed such lewd pleas in any other way than as an urging to press on?

Mizari felt the big thing slip into his slot. Riku slapped his buttocks as he gained entry. He thrust a few times, then laughed. “Hah!” he said, “I can feel her shit in here! It’s great!”

Riku kept thrusting, his cock embraced by Mizari’s sphincter.

Though Riku had not yet ejaculated, he pulled out quickly.

As he did, so did a fair bit of the contents of Mizari’s bowels.

Riku laughed. A pile of shit at his knees.

“Well,” he said, “this is all very apt. Come here, Sow, it’s feeding time.” He tugged at the leash until Mizari turned inelegantly (it took some getting used to, walking in this manner) and faced the horrendous accident on the floor and Riku’s shit-coated cock. The gag in Mizari’s mouth was quite large enough to receive Riku’s dirty cock, and he proceeded thus to insert it. Mizari tried to resist, but Riku gripped his head and pushed the cock further in.

“Suck it clean, pig,” Riku told. Tears dripped from Mizari’s eyes behind the blindfold; but then the tongue began to move. Riku thrust his cock in for a while, threatening Mizari that if he did not accept it into his throat and swallow everything, they’d put a plastic bag over his head and watch him suffocate; then he came. Mizari swallowed.

When Riku had come, he picked up some of the shit from the floor and put a fragment of one of the large solid pieces on Mizari’s tongue.

Mizari coughed.

“Shut up, chew and swallow,” Riku said harshly, “or your water privileges will be revoked for the day. You won’t have anything to flush all that _food_ down with.”

Mizari moaned, but then began to chew. He coughed a few times, but managed to get it down.

“We’re getting somewhere, at least,” Riku said. “Will you eat in your pen now? Lay off the hunger strike? It will only harm you and no one else. We can force-feed you with tubes down your gullet if that’s what you want. It’s up to you how you do it. Understood?”

Miza-pig nodded with resignation.

“Let’s take you to the mating pen.”

 

*

He walked arduously out of the staff shack. The weather outside was cold against his exposed cock and nipples. The grass was wet.

They took him to a different part of the large barn; not the one where the boys were normally kept. In some pens were cattle; he could tell from the sounds they made. A horse neighed. They led him into a pen – he could tell by the straw on the floor – and tied him to a steel railing along the wall. Then Rame-monster and Riku-beast left the enclosure, and closed the door behind them; though one of them reached in from the side and took off the blindfold, so that Mizari could see.

Then something large and bloated let out a grunting breath behind him. He looked backwards as much as he was able, and saw that there was a large pig with him in the enclosure; presumably in heat and eager to fuck, for it nosed its way towards him. Did he make a convincing sow? He didn’t think so, but it seemed the boar was beyond caring, for it walked up so that its enormous bulk scraped against his back.

The pen reeked of pig-shit. The boar’s fur was dirty and unkempt; it breathed heavily above him, each breath a nightmarish gust of vile unwashed animal maw, like kissing a dog. Then he felt that prick graze out of its sheath and slide against his back, brushing over the little curled tail at the arse-end of the pig-suit; wet and hardening, the coiled cock humped the air for a while, until the pig stepped back slightly, perhaps realising the difficulty in mounting such a small sow; and pushing forwards, it eventually slipped into Mizari’s bottom. He sweated in his suit and panted as that thin long corkscrew cock burrowed its way inside.

The boar let out some noises with its breath as it fucked his hole and Mizari felt the member swell inside, until such a time that, with grunts and moans, the pig ejaculated voluminously within. As the pig seemed to breathe with relief, the semen still kept drivelling, and it kept itself within, even as it began to grow soft; even then, the semen didn’t stop coming. It began to drivel out alongside the screw-cock.

The big brown pig seemed satisfied with this, for it moved away from Mizari then, and lay down to rest in the far corner of the pen. The semen meanwhile kept drivelling from Mizari’s arse as he aimlessly walked his side of the pen until, after perhaps another half hour, Rame-monster and Riku-beast returned (he called them thus in his imagination now, they were for ever sinister characters).

Rame checked his hole, and saw that it was filled with semen; and pleased as he was at this sight, he put Mizari’s blindfold back on, and untying his leash from the railing, he dragged him thereafter out of the pen and back towards his own.

When he was back in his pen, Riku removed the gag. Mizari knew to keep quiet, or he’d soon be stuck with that thing again.

“Eat now, piggy! We’ve got another boar coming up for you later this evening, so you better be ready for that!”

He didn’t think much of that. He felt too resigned to his fate to bother now... _getting fucked by that pig didn’t feel so bad..._ No, he stopped that thought forthwith. He could not accept such a thing. Being fucked by a _pig_ did _not_ feel good. _It was sick, perverse_. _He was not like that._ He thought of his hand slipping up into the wet smelly syphilitic maw of some bandgirl’s cunt... it didn’t stir his little prick, somehow, even though it had been fully engorged (though no more impressive for it) just an hour ago.

He crawled over to the trough of shit mixed with whatever it was, he didn’t even want to think of it. He couldn’t see it with his eyes blinded, but he knew the direction the scent came from, and was not long in reaching it. In his current get-up, he could not use his hands, so he had to stick his face down in the muck and take as much as he could into his mouth.

 _Whatever_ , he thought, that’s what they wanted, so why not give it to them? He licked his dirty mouth and swallowed a mouthful of morsels of the shit-mix. It didn’t taste strongly, it was bitter but quite neutral otherwise, aside from the pockets of something spicy he occasionally hit, which tasted quite good; and it went down easily once he forgot about the stench.

 

*

He was quite filled to the brim when the door at the end of the passage between the pens flung open and Ice, that vocalist of BFN, came carrying Sui (who now wore stockings and gloves in addition to his harness as a reward for his good behaviour previously).

After Sui was put down tenderly in his pen, he walked around on his palms and knees. Ice removed the dividing wall between Sui’s and Mizari’s pen. Sui approached promptly, full of curiosity, and sniffed Mizari’s behind, licking the remnants of the dried pig-semen up, and then giving his attention to Mizari’s testes and his little prick, which now, for reasons unknown, saw fit to rise again.

“Mount the sow,” Ice commanded. “She’ll be mated with by all the cattle in this room, but you’ll be the first. Breed her.”

Sui crawled up over Mizari’s body, until he was right next to Mizari’s dirty face. Sui didn’t speak, but licked Mizari’s face clean of the stains of his dinner, and then nibbled sensually at his ears. Mizari knew that it was Sui from some lingering traces of his usual fragrance.

Soon Sui’s erection met with Mizari’s still moist buttocks and slipped easily in between them and further beyond into the depths of his insides. To feel Sui inside him gave him an instantaneous erection.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, _I love being fucked..._ His face blushed as Sui began to hump him, thrusting his well-proportioned prick within his bowels, like a caretaker with the plunger in a desperate struggle to clear out some clog in a school canteen; to feel that warmth inside of him... Mizari’s cock twitched with each thrust of Sui’s body, and he sweated profusely; and he loved that, too, how he bathed in his own sweat within the skin-tight suit.

Sui stopped thrusting, and turned Mizari on his back; and then resumed the fucking, burying his throbbing veined manhood entirely within Mizari’s hole; his face breathing in Mizari’s, then kissing, their dirty lips meeting and tongues bouncing against each other; then Sui twitched and came within, adding to the frothy mix left by the brown boar just before.

Sui pulled his prick out.

“Was it good, Miza-pig?” he asked.

Miza-pig just panted loudly and blissfully. He could not stop thinking of getting fucked by all the cattle boys in the room, and then, preferably, by all the animals on the farm, too.

Sui crawled downwards and licked Mizari’s nipples and thereafter his little cock. It was cute with its pitiful size, barely thicker than a finger and barely that length, as if it was a shrunken adult-sized prick. However, it was hard, and Mizari could not frig himself or anything in his new outfit, so Sui saw it as his duty to help his friend get off, perhaps as an apology for being harsh and impatient with Mizari’s earlier obstinacy.

Mizari came inside Sui’s mouth, and Sui swallowed it in its entirety and let the little thing slip out of his mouth. Mizari turned, struggled a bit to get up on his fours, and just as he had done so, the leash was tugged at from the direction of the side railings of the pen, where Ice still stood, having observed the entire perverted spectacle.

Mizari couldn’t see, blindfolded as he was, but he followed the leash, and soon encountered Ice’s swollen erection protruding through the fence. He stood up on his knees and put his elbow-hoofs against a lower bar of the railing, an ideal position from which to suck, and took that cock in his mouth with lewd cock-thirst and animal eagerness, and suckled it like a piglet at its mother’s teats, teasing it with his tongue and sucking it good, waiting for that bitter elixir to leak from the slit at the top.

Sui had gotten hard again, and promptly mounted Mizari anew where he stood sucking Ice’s cock. He was rewarded by a pat on the head. “Good boy, Sui-pig,” Ice said, “we’ve got to work hard to get this sow pregnant, right? She’s a real slutty pig, ain’t she?”

Then he moaned and shot his seed in Mizari’s mouth. He gulped it all down, as easily as the shit before. Mizari smiled and snorted like a happy pig as Sui kept driving his shaft deep into his semen-frothed anus up against the fence.


End file.
